Azula's Punishment
by Snake Staff
Summary: Azula is grounded from inflicting terror, but events conspire to make her. Along with her father and brother. REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Getting Punished

**Azula's Punishment**

Author's Note: If you think I own Avatar the Last Airbender, go to a mental asylum. This takes place when Azula was still a child.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fire Lord Ozai finished reading the scroll that he was holding. He looked up from it to talk to his daughter, Azula. He was **mad**.

"So, Azula," said Ozai, "According to this, you stole $100,000 from Boy Scouts, Fire Nuns, and the National Bank."

"Oh yeah I did. Heh heh heh"

Ozai sighed, "Alright Azula, I'm perfectly fine with stealing, but you must be punished."

"Why?"

"Because you got caught"

"OK, what's my punishment? Confinement in my room? More professional therapy?"

"Hmm, I'm taking a tip out of 'Evil Parents Monthly" for your punishment. You're grounded for a month. That means no terrorizing helpless people or sickeningly cute little animals for the entire month."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Azula.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that day, Azula was sitting by the pond where those turtle-duck things lived. She was depressed because normally she'd be out on the streets, inflicting terror on all around her. Now she wasn't allowed, for an entire month.

Just then Fire Lord Ozai walked up behind her. He started flinging fireballs at the turtle-ducks.

"Flee in terror! Flee in terror!' said the little things in their own little language.

"Take this you biologically impossible little runts! You're really freaking me out!" cried Ozai as he flung another fireball at the fleeing turtle-ducks.

"No fair!" whined Azula, "_I_ want to terrorize the helpless little turtle-ducks!"

"I still wonder how they came to be. I mean, why would you give a turtle a duck's head. It makes no sense, and is almost, if not entirely, impossible biologically. Was some duck so unlucky at love that he had to make love to a turtle to have any chance of breeding? Just down to the point, how does one go about sticking a feathered head on a turtle body?" said Ozai as he looked up from his terrorizing.

"How come you get to terrorize sickeningly-cute-yet-biologically-impossible animals but I don't?" pleaded Azula.

"Because I'm the Evil Overlord here. You're my evil daughter." replied Ozai.

Azula marched off in a huff, grumbling about how unfair this was. Terrorizing was one of her life's greatest joys.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day, Azula was at the target practice field. She was shooting little bolts of fire at a target, and kept missing horribly. Her brother Zuko walked up.

"Hey Azula, I hear you got grounded from terrorizing for an entire month," laughed Zuko, then he looked at the target, "Your aim sucks. Did you attend the Imperial Stormtrooper Marksmanship Academy or something?"

"Shut up, Zuzu. My aim is only worse than usual because I haven't had my recommended daily value of terror for evil princesses in a while" replied Azula.

"Azula can't inflict terror! Azula can't inflict terror!" taunted Zuko, "Look at what I have here." He pulled out a turtle-duck that was small, happy, and the cutest one that ever lived.

"Must resist urge to terrorize horribly cute turtle-duck," thought Azula, the mental strain showing on her face, much to her brother's delight. Her face turned bright red from the effort of resisting her "terror-urge".

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Zuko as he showed off the turtle-duck mere inches from Azula's face.

"Argh!" screamed Azula, "I've got to get out of here!"

She ran for the exit, just as Ozai was emerging.

"Oh dad, thank goodness it's you. You've got to help me! Zuko keeps taunting me because I can't terrorize stuff." cried Azula.

"Actually, I'm here to taunt you too," said Ozai, also pulling out a turtle-duck and grinning wickedly.

"Why?"

"Because I'm _evil_, evil with a capital 'E'," replied Ozai. Both Zuko and Ozai danced around Azula, waving turtle-ducks in her face and making fun of her.

"I've got to get out of here!" screamed Azula as she ran for it, her father and brother's mocking voices echoing around her as she ran out the exit.


	2. The Conspiracy

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Conspiracy **

Azula ran faster than she had ever thought possible, away from her father and brother's mocking voices. She ran all the way to her room and locked herself in. She plugged up her ears and desperately tried not to think of the joys of terrorizing helpless beings.

Meanwhile, Ozai and Zuko sat down in Ozai's private chambers. Zuko was the first to speak up.

"Uh, Dad, why were you helping me taunt Azula? I thought that she was your favorite, not me."

"She kinda' is," said Ozai, "But that's mainly because she's evil. Chaotic Evil, to be more precise"

"What's Chaotic Evil?" asked Zuko, "And where did you get that from anyway?"

"Chaotic Evil is an alignment. The term originated from the game F&F."

"F&F, Dad?'

"Fire & Fighting, it's a role-playing game. It's great fun. A lot of the alignments in it can accurately describe people the real world."

"What alignment am I?"

"From your personality and actions, you're Lawful Neutral, meaning you could go either way. Tormenting your sister will help you to get into an Evil alignment, just like me."

"It will? Good, now let's get on to planning a strategy to make Azula crack."

"Yes, let's. Now I know that Azula loves to beat up tiny, happy little animals, children, old people, and in general whoever screams the loudest."

"I'd say that's about right, Dad. If we expose her to all those things around here at the palace, she'll crack in a day or two and start mugging them."

"Right, then I'll ground her for another three months, just to mess with her. It'll be good fun, and it'll help you get into an Evil alignment."

"If you're evil, why don't you just do that anyway, without having to make her violate her punishment?"

"Because I'm _Lawful _Evil, son. I follow the rules a bit more and work them to my advantage."

"Alright, then, let's start planning," said Zuko, getting a piece of paper and a pen.

"Now, Zuko, here's what we're gonna do…" said Ozai as father and son shared a happy bonding moment over plans to torment Azula.

The next morning Azula was out and about in the palace, heading for breakfast. She had missed dinner last night and was very hungry. She walked up to the dining table, ready for some food, when a little Girl Scout came up to her, dressed in a Fire nation version of a Girl Scout uniform.

The little Scout bowed momentarily and said, "Hi, Princess Azula!" in a happy, singsong voice that Azula just couldn't stand.

Azula got up. She thought, "I may not be able to terrorize this little brat myself, but I can at least get her out of here. When I find out who let her in, I'm gonna (an: the words she thinks ate too horrible to describe)" Out loud, Azula shouted at the top of her lungs, "Guards! Take this little pest away and treat her to a nice long stay in the dungeon!" Surprisingly, not a single guard rushed in. Azula frowned, "What's going on?" she asked herself.

"Oh., I see you've meet our little guest" came a voice from behind her. Azula turned and saw her father strolling up, with Zuko right behind him. Both had smiles on their faces.

"I told her you'd like to spend the day with her," said Ozai, "And that is an order," he said quickly before Azula could protest.

"But, but…" stammered Azula.

"No buts, Azzie," said Zuko in a malicious voice, "Dad told you to, so you're gonna!"

"Zuzu, I'm gonna roast you alive!" screamed Azula as she shot a bolt of fire directly at him. However, Ozai effortlessly blocked the fire blast from hitting his son.

"Azula, I said do it, now!" said Ozai in a very menacing voice, "She's your companion for the rest of today. Now get moving!"

"But Dad, I haven't even had any breakfast yet!" said Azula.

"Alright, you can have breakfast but little Cindy here eats with you," said Ozai.

"Yay! I get to spend the day with the Fire Princess!" said Cindy, jumping up and down with glee,

"Oh Dark Gods help me!" thought Azula as Cindy jumped around her.

Soon after that, Azula and Cindy had eaten along with Ozai and Zuko. Azula was forced to let Cidny follow her out of the dining room, while resisting the urge to flame-broil the obnoxiously peppy eight-year-old. Ozai and Zuko stared smugly after them.

"Well, Zuko, I must say that you certainly found one little girl who has to be the most annoying that I've ever seen. Where did you find her?"

"Thanks, Dad. Uncle Iroh showed me where the Fire Girl Scouts meet every week and I found the one that was most annoying."

"Ha! Well, it won't be long before Azula snaps with a girl like Cindy following her around all day."

"Agreed, I'd give her about three to four hours before she attacks Cindy, and then…."

"And then I ground her even more!' laughed Ozai, "You seem to be enjoying this, son. Maybe there is some evil potential in you after all!"

"Do you really think so, Dad?"

"I really do, son. Watching Azula squirm should be fun. Let's finish up and hurry over to spy on them."

A few seconds later, a tortured shriek that unmistakably belonged to Azula was heard by father and son. Both laughed harder than they had in quite a while.

"Look's like our scheme is right on track, Dad. High five!" said Zuko.

Zuko and Ozai happily gave each other a high five before running out the door to see Azula scream.

**Please review!**


End file.
